Sensation
by Imorz
Summary: Kuroo bersedia mengajarinya bermain drum. Untuk Hearty's Kurotsuki Week.


Pecah ketuk drum yang begitu semangat menggetarkan dada berulang kali. Lengkingan _pitch_ gitar listrik yang mahir dibelokkan terasa renyah di telinga. Senandung bass yang begitu seksi membuat dunia seakan terpaku padanya seorang. Sementara vokal yang diutarakan menghipnotis seluruh insan dunia.

Tsukishima Kei menjadi salah satu korban.

Ruang denganya terinfeksi. Terpengaruh oleh segala nada indah yang mereka elukan.

Ia mengeratkan gitar akustik miliknya. Ada sesuatu seperti gemuruh mengacak dada dan perut. Seluruh gemintang yang berada di atas podium menghancurkan dunia Kei.

Ia hanyut terbawa arus sungai.

* * *

Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Sensation © Imorz

Kuroo bersedia mengajarinya bermain drum.

{ _Hearty's Kurotsuki Week: Day_ 2— _Band_ }

* * *

Isi kepala Kei masih dipenuhi pengalaman kemarin, pengalaman yang sangat menakjubkan. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa sensasi itu. Bibirnya perlahan mengukir senyum.

Tali gitar masih mengalung dari pundak ke pinggang. Tangan terangkat menggenjreng dengan kunci G. Sumbang. Kei menghentikan permainannya.

Tsukishima Kei duduk di depan sebuah toko roti. Sebelah kirinya ada dua pastel baru keluar dari oven, lidahnya masih enggan mengecap rasa gurih. Berbagai entitas hilir mudik melewati. Laki-laki, perempuan. Berjalan, berlari. Bersepeda, mengacak setir. Macam-macam.

Sekotak minuman rasa stroberi dihisap sebagai pelepas dahaga. Kei bersandar, gitar dilepas.

"Apa? Kau tidak punya uang?!"

Sebuah teriakan meraih atensi Kei. Ia menengok ke belakang, pada kaca toko yang menampilkan seorang pria tua berkacak pinggang dan lelaki berpakaian serba tertutup. Ucapannya tidak sampai ke sini, kemungkinan meminta sang kasir memelankan suaranya.

Ia merogoh seluruh kantung, nihil. Di dalam toko tidak ada pengunjung lain. Mata pria tua itu sudah membola menakut-nakuti.

Kei masuk ke dalam toko. Sebagai satu-satunya saksi mata, mau tak mau ia bersedia mengorbankan uangnya.

"Ini untuk membayar makanan pria ini. Jangan suka berteriak paman, telingaku hampir lepas."

Uratnya muncul, Kei tidak peduli. Ia melirik sebentar pria miskin yang tak mampu membayar—

Kuroo Tetsurou!

Kei ingat betul mata itu. Tatapan yang begitu menusuk ketika ia memainkan stik drum dengan penuh api. Perawakannya memang tidak semencolok pemain gitar dan bass-nya, tapi Kei ingat dia!

"Kau ..."

Telunjuk menempel pada bibir, ia mengisyaratkan diam. Kei mengulum kata-kata.

"Bisakah kalian segera keluar?" titah si Bapak.

Kei dan Kuroo kompak menatap beliau.

* * *

Biasanya gitarnya akan terasa berat ketika di gendong. Beratnya sebelas dua belas dengan pot tanah liat. Terkasang Kei menggerutu ingin membeli gitar dengan beban yang lebih ringan.

Kali ini dadanya yang terasa berat.

Kuroo Tetsurou berjalan persis di belakang, mengekori Kei yang berniat kembali ke rumah. Ia seperti berkelambu. Ubun-ubun ditutupi topi hitam polos dengan bordir tulisan _BEAT 'EM_ putih, wajah dipasangi masker toska dan kacamata. Sekilas ia seperti orang lain.

"Wah, aku belum pernah ke sini, _megane_ -kun."

"Maaf tapi, Tsukishima Kei."

"Tsukki, kalau begitu."

Tsukishima menghiraukan. Ia tetap fokus berjalan. Tidak tahu pria di belakangnya setia tersenyum dengan punggung Kei sebagai obyek tatap.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Kuroo mengangguk. Ia melepas sepatu. Kaos kaki bagian ibu jari bolong.

"Kau musisi yang... miskin, ya?"

"Aku suka kaos kaki ini, biar rusak tapi nyaman dipakai. Dan aku tidak miskin, dompetku hilang."

"Tipikal anak band."

Bibir Kuroo mengucur tawa sederhana. Ia mengikuti langkah Kei ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Tinggal sendiri?" ucapnya sembari duduk melepaskan segala atribut kamuflase.

Kei datang dengan dua gelas besar berisi sirup melon di atas nampan, "Dengan Kakak. Ia masih bekerja."

"Oh, begitu."

Kei duduk di depan, tatapannya tajam mengintimidasi. Kuroo tersenyum, "Ada apa?"

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati, Kei masih tidak percaya sosok Kuroo Tetsurou duduk manis gaya bersila tepat di depannya. Ia terkenal sebagai pemain drum handal dari grup musik HIGH! Tenar, cek. Tampan, cek. Bakat, cek. Seribu satu persen digilai kaum hawa. Anggota _groupie_ siap menyerahkan tubuh mereka untuk sang idola.

Malam itu Kei memang lebih condong terfokus dengan petik gitar yang melengking dan gaung suara sang vokalis. Namun, sesekali ketukan drum Kuroo memecah segalanya seakan berteriak, 'Lihat aku!' Kei tidak berbohong jika ia jatuh hati dengan performa Kuroo yang berapi-api.

Terima kasih kepada Lev Haiba, Hinata Shoyo, dan Akaashi Keiji yang mengenalkan dan mengajaknya menonton konser HIGH! kemarin malam.

Lupakan itu sejenak. Ada hal yang harus diperjelas.

"Kenapa kau meminta diajak kerumahku?"

Pria itu meneguk minumannya, bersisa setengah, "Aku ingin berbalas budi dengan seorang pahlawan."

Abu-abu. Kei tidak mampu menebak apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tidak perlu, Kuroo-san. Aku ikhlas menolongmu."

"Jarang sekali kutemukan sosok baik hati sepertimu. Tapi, aku memaksa."

Lama-lama Kei menerima kehadirannya. Mau tak mau, lagi. Padahal Kei benar-benar menolongnya tanpa pamrih. Bisa saja Kuroo langsung berlalu setelah dibayarkan olehnya, Kei tidak terlalu masuk hati.

Tas gitar diraih, retsleting ditarik. Kei meletakkan badan gitarnya di atas pangkuan.

"Kau pemain gitar, ya? Keren," puji Kuroo. "Apalah aku yang hanya suka memukul-mukul kulit membran."

"Aku baru belajar. _Skill_ -ku masih payah."

"Kalau tahu payah, kenapa masih mencoba?"

Kei sedikit tersinggung, "Aku belajar, oke? Demi membuat lagu pengiring untuk novelku sendiri."

Rupa Kuroo terkejut, "Kau juga penulis?!"

"Aku baru merilis tiga buku. Dua di antaranya tidak laku."

"Yang satunya?"

"'Of Petrichor and The Moonlight'—kau mungkin tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Ah! Itu buku yang Daichi baca semalam!" Ia meringis, "Tebalnya tiga jari, wow."

Daichi. Sawamura Daichi. Vokalis utama grup musik HIGH! Kei tersipu bangga mendengar orang sepenting itu ternyata membaca hasil karyanya. Semangat Kei melanjutkan novel lantas tak sedangkal kemarin hari lagi.

"Apa Sawamura-san menyukainya?"

"Err ... sepertinya begitu." Kuroo menggaruk kepalanya, "Dia hampir melalaikan latihan demi menyelesaikan bacaannya."

"Aku sedang mengerjakan buku baru. 'Metronom.'"

"Uwah. Daichi akan membolos lagi."

Senyum terukir penuh pada bibir Kei. Ia senang. Masih ada orang di dunia ini yang mengapresiasi tulisannya.

"Hei, jangan hiraukan gitarmu. Mainkan dia."

"Kau akan menyesal mendengarnya."

"Tidak akan."

Jari-jari diposisikan membentuk kunci C. Satu genjrengan. Berubah ke A. Satu genjrengan lagi.

"Oke, cukup." Kuroo menahan tangan Kei. "Kumohon, pertimbangkan untuk belajar drum. Aku akan sangat bersedia mengajarimu, anggap itu balas budiku."

Kei tahu betul maksud dari perkataan Kuroo yang sangat di-implisitkan.

"Drum itu pengatur tempo. Dia tidak menghasilkan nada, tapi _beat_. Alunan drum solo tidak mungkin bisa kujadikan lagu pengiring."

Kuroo menghela napas. Kei ada benarnya. "Hmm, begitu. Selama ini aku memainkan drum karena selalu ada Kotarou, Daichi, dan Yuuji mengiringi. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu paham mengenai lagu solo. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali, kalau ada waktu, aku bersedia diajari."

Kuroo melesat mendekat, "Benarkah? Bagus! Percayalah, memainkan drum itu mudah! Kau hanya perlu terus mengetuk _hihat_ dan diselingi senar, kalau mau lebih terdengar liar bisa menambahkan ketukan bass drum—"

Kei menutup bibir Kuroo. "Kau jadi cukup gila jika kita membahas drum."

Kelopaknya mengerjap lucu. Lampu kuning berpendar di atas ubun-ubun. Sebuah ide jenius angkat tangan.

Kuroo meraih lengan Kei, melepas telapak tangan yang menutupi bibirnya dan laju mendekat.

"Bagaimana kalau HIGH! menjadi penyumbang lagu pengiring resmi untuk Metronom?"

Awalnya Kei masih diam. Pelan-pelan ia membeliak. "Huh? Kau yakin, Kuroo-san?"

Ia menggangguk, "Aku yakin Yuuji dan Koutaro setuju, terutama Daichi. Dia pasti menjadi orang pertama yang berteriak kegirangan."

Dalam hati pun Kei sudah berteriak kegirangan.

"Jadi, setuju?"

Tsukishima Kei mengangguk pelan. Bibirnya menganga. Hampir seperti mimpi. Tangannya terkena tremor ringan.

Kuroo terkekeh melihat keadaan Kei.

Sejak saat itu Kei terus berinteraksi dengan Kuroo Tetsurou dan HIGH! (faktanya Daichi terkejut setelah tahu penulis buku kesukaannya ternyata berusia lebih muda). Kesepakatan terjalin tidak lama dan Kei semakin bekerja keras demi novelnya. Berbagai referensi ia praktikan sebelum menulis dengan gayanya sendiri. Ia mulai membaca banyak buku. Terkadang Kuroo mengajaknya keluar, katanya sambil mencari inspirasi untuk tulisan Kei.

Warna hitam menghiasi kelopak bawah Kei. Kuroo sampai rela mengajaknya ke pemandian air panas demi merilekskan pikiran pemuda itu.

Perlahan ada sensasi yang berbeda. Kei yang merasakannya.

Sensasi kedua adalah ketika ponselnya berdering dan naskah Kei diterima.

Tiga bulan kemudian Metronom meledak.

Kritikus menganggapnya sebagai sebuah _masterpiece_ yang berhasil dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda berusia ranum. HIGH! pun mendapatkan percikan kesuksesannya juga. Lagu-lagu OST Metronom berdiri kokoh di puncak tangga lagu _Oricon_. Kei sendiri sudah dimintai permintaan _Live action_ oleh berbagai rumah produksi.

Bulan September. Sebulan setelah perilisan Metronom dan segala ledakannya. Kuroo Tetsurou berdiri di depan rumah dengan sebuket mawar merah.

"Siap berkencan di dalam studio?"

Padahal isi pesan Kuroo tadi sore hanya tentang ajakan latihan drum. Sejak kapan berubah menjadi kencan?

Oh, untuk inpirasi buku selanjutnya. Benar. Tsukishima Kei berusaha positif.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
